


Дух

by drunkenbilly



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Ментальное ПВП, эстетические оргазмы, слияние душ. Или: Гёте читает, Шиллер слушает, что-то происходит.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe & Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Kudos: 4





	Дух

**Author's Note:**

> жанр: воинствующее эстетство;  
> цитаты из илиады, разумеется, перевода гнедича. кусочек из шиллера в переводе в. жуковского

— Я позволил себе переписать несколько Ваших стихотворений…  
*  
Человек властвовал над природой. Из всего живого, что обладало чувствами, он один имел способность управлять ими — то называлось волей; один лишь человек разумом проникал вглубь вещей. Только красота, замкнутая на самой себе, как уроборос, не поддавалась ни разуму, ни воле. Встречи с ней были звонче пули, застрявшей в кости. Человек терялся. Влечение к ней не принадлежало ему; он был рыбаком, приманенным зовом сирены. Она казалась невозможной — рожденной случайно, как стеклянная поверхность идеально-ровного шара; недолговечной, как абрис облаков. Как равновесие ножа, положенного на палец, она пропала бы, спугнутая малейшим движением.  
Властная и слабая, она подчиняла себе, чтобы скоропостижно умереть.  
Как бы он описал те стихи?  
Штиль, внезапно наступивший после бури; хрупкие, как тишина, капли росы на траве; стрекоза, на миг замершая в полете (впечатления раннего детства). Были и другие: разделенная с другом тайна; секунда, предшествующая той, когда крутая тропа сменяется вершиной холма.  
видно мастерство большого художника  
все дышит гармонией и искренностью  
Ваш дух открыл мне…  
Он думал, что знает о последствиях таких встреч.  
Человек терялся, беспомощный перед тем, что ему недоступно. Но затем он приглядывался; форма отделялась от содержания, выстраивались причины и следствия, — так возникало знание. Через знание обреталась власть. Пленительность меркла, но уже не была столь зыбкой: отныне закон ее существования продлевал ей жизнь.  
…чувствуя растерянность, изумление, и восторг, и зависть, он всматривался в написанные строчки, затем откладывал листы, ходил по комнате и вновь возвращался за стол. Откуда они пришли —почерком Гете, его рукой выведенные, слова и то, что за ними?  
…буква выводилась за буквой; чернила обтекали их, заковывали в бумагу. Там, в Веймаре, Гете также сидел в кабинете, чуть согнув спину, его тень падала вправо, задевая нижнюю половину листа, пока он, погруженный в свою тьму, как в сновидение, писал эти стихи. Разделявшие их мили схлопнулись, сжались в точку безвозвратно ушедшие часы; смешались запахи; он стал будто меньше ростом, исчезла больная тяжесть в легких. Он старался быть аккуратным. Закончив переписывать, он сравнил копии с оригиналами и не увидел разницы.  
Затем он ощутил: в легкие вернулась тяжесть.  
*  
— Я очень рад, что Вы снова рядом, — признался Шиллер. — Я боялся, что Вы все же поедете в Италию.  
— Но Вы единственный меня не отговаривали.  
— Вы были весьма решительно настроены.  
Гете усмехнулся.  
— Что?  
— Я вспомнил, как долго пришлось мне уговаривать Вас на прогулку к Заале. И мой решительный настрой не возымел никакого действия.  
— Это было всего один раз. Это был декабрь!  
— У Вас точно был тайный умысел. Признайтесь, Вы хотели меня опоить?  
Уголки его губ подрагивали в едва сдерживаемом смехе.  
— Все произошло само собой, — пробормотал Шиллер, чувствуя, что краснеет, и закашлялся.  
Явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, Гете похлопал его по руке в насмешливом сочувствии. Шиллер зацепил его пальцы, потрогал их.  
— Ваши ладони стали грубее?..  
Он поднял взгляд, улыбаясь. Глаза Гете пристально смотрели на него.  
— Вы думаете? — спросил Гете и плавным движением высвободил руку.  
*  
— Я прошу Вас: читайте!  
Гете отмахивался, смеясь:  
– Бросьте, наше милое общество наверняка…  
– Милое общество совершенно не против!  
– Да, да! Господин фон Гете, послушайтесь господина Шиллера…  
Гете оглянулся к нему, лукаво улыбнулся:  
– Господину Шиллеру лишь бы заставить меня читать. А, впрочем, хорошо. С какого места начать?  
Он рассеянно перебирал страницы Илиады.  
– С начала!  
– Нет, где Одиссей похищает статую Афины!  
– Где призрак Патрокла является Ахиллесу, – предложил Шиллер. – Забыл, какая глава. Там не помечено?  
Черные глаза Гете блестели, пока тот, чуть хмурясь, чуть улыбаясь, продолжал листать страницы.  
– Прощание Гектора и Андромахи?..  
– Вы правы, дорогая! Чудесное решение! – воскликнул Гете. Он нашел нужную страницу и, прокашлявшись, начал глубоким, высоким голосом: – «Гектор меж тем подошел уж к Скейским воротам и к дубу…»  
*  
– «Стала душа над главой и такие слова говорила: ”Спишь, Ахиллес! неужели меня ты забвению предал?...”»  
Не был  
ко мне  
равнодушен  
к живому  
ты,  
к мертвому ль  
будешь?  
Сон, и страх, и первый толчок боли, и миг перед тем, как разобьется упавший фарфор. В малом заключен мир. Долго – это смотреть не моргая солнце, пока не начнет жечь до рези. Высота – не подъем, а падение. Случайно пойманный взгляд, молчание в ответ на улыбку.  
Затем раздается звон. Глаза омываются влагой. Что-то с хрустом ломается, и кто-то кричит. Опускаются веки. Сердце не бьется в груди. Слепнет человек, и растушеванный мир лопается беззвучно, бездвижно – все прекращается. Но тепло-томительное, плотное, движется от живота к легким, к горлу, через язык, сквозь зубы, наружу. Из ниоткуда, из пустоты возникает импульс, он – голос, и то, что было сжатым, расширяется, обретает свет, и протяженность, и жизнь.  
Раздался звон – отпив кофе, Гете поставил чашку на блюдце.  
– Хотите, чтобы я читал дальше?  
Шиллер разорвал спекшиеся губы:  
– Прошу Вас.  
– «Кости мои, Ахиллес», – прочитал Гете, – «да не будут розно с твоими».  
*  
Ночами, сидя в кабинете, рассматривая от усталости лепесток огня на фитиле, он думал, что спит и дух посылает ему видения.  
*  
Горная тропа, живая как змея, ведет только наверх; близкое небо, облака, тожественные словно храмы; тонкий, быстрый водопад, его брызги – драгоценные камни. Две тени – его и друга – удлинялись и задевали поток.  
Маленький народ, что ты сделал для своей тихой, незаметной свободы? За тебя все сделали эти хитрые тропы, эти деревья, эти хребты, которые не покорить. Там, где вместо гор холмы и равнины, а небо безлико и серо, каждый человек оставлен природой и богом (бог есть природа); он борется за себя ежедневно, ежеминутно – бороться за других у него нет сил.  
Но можно ограничиться крохотным уголком, таким же, как этот, островком в бушующем мировом океане. Все, что пребывает, должно в чем-то воплотиться; пусть оно войдет постепенно, через ничтожное, через нас самих. Мы не станем целиться в спину, мы избежим войны, расщепленности, больших несчастий, непоправимых последствий.  
Мы воспитаем человечность в человеке, мы оглянемся в древний мир: тогда мы умели проникать в сущность вещей, в тайны бытия, красота разливалась повсюду как воздух, и люди, цельные и простые, жили как боги (слитые с вечностью).  
– Да, – говорил Гете, или он голосом Гете, – но утраченное не вернуть; и не стоит.  
– Да, – соглашался он, или Гете его голосом, – то было жестокое время.  
Но подлинно прекрасное действовало лишь тогда. Оно тлело в руинах, в музейных залах, в копиях копий; тогда ему, кровожадному богу, платили дань тысячами жизней – но мы не будем, ибо сменилась эпоха. Насколько превосходит величием человека возвышенное, что существует отдельно, по собственным тайным законам, – настолько оно подавляет. Человек переживает эту отдельность как кошмар. Само возвышенное, недоступное ему, превращается в первородного монстра.  
*  
– Удивительно, – говорил Гете, – как точно Вы описали Швейцарию.  
Шиллер улыбнулся:  
– Считаете это удивительным?  
– Я не перестаю удивляться. Иногда мне казалось, что я сам писал это.  
– Надеюсь, и другим покажется так же.  
– Это не важно, – возразил Гете.  
– Так проявляется лучшее в обобщенной форме.  
– И всегда искажается.  
Гете встретил его взгляд. Шиллер отвернулся. Его одолел кашель.  
– Извините меня, дорогой, – услышал он. Что-то легкое щекотно коснулось пальцев. Это Гете водил пером по его руке и щурился шаловливо. – Я просто завидую Вам.  
– Вы – мне? Отчего же?  
– Оттого, что у меня вряд ли получится писать, как Вы.  
– Бросьте, – Шиллер поймал перо, а Гете не отпустил. – Вы и без того способны на большее, чем я.  
– Мы стремимся сойтись в центре пути, – напомнил Гете. – Вот что такое обобщенное.  
И откинулся на стуле. Перо осталось у Шиллера. Он задумчиво повертел его в руке и положил на письменный стол.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – твердо сказал он. – Один, без Вас я не достиг бы такого результата. Чаша весов колеблется – и рождается двойственность. Эти колебания равноценны… Видите, я даже объясняю, как Вы.  
– Метафорами?  
– Непонятно.  
Гете расхохотался.  
Шиллер вспомнил о том, как переписывал его стихотворения, как был поражен ими. Он продолжил:  
– Со своей стороны я вряд ли когда-нибудь, читая Вас, подумаю, что я мог бы так написать. Даже когда я разбираю Ваши строки, когда я знаю Вас и Вашу душу.  
– Да, – согласился Гете, – пожалуй, этого и не требуется.  
*  
Ложась спать перед рассветом, он поворачивал голову и долго глядел в молочно-серое небо за оконным крестом; затем переводил взгляд на стену, куда падала тень от шкафа, и белый крест на тёмном фоне вставал перед глазами.  
*  
Гете снова долго упрашивали, он отнекивался, скорее в шутку. Всем очень нравилась эта игра. Наконец, когда кто-то с укором произнес:  
– Господин Гете! Начните же!  
Он развернул исписанный лист. Чернила немного выцвели.  
– Мне нравится вот это.  
– Что это?  
– Скажите автора!  
«Этим» было стихотворение Шиллера.

«Там в блеске небес два утеса стоят,  
Превыше всего что земное;  
Кругом облака золотые кипят,  
Эфира семейство младое;  
Ведут хороводы в стране голубой;  
Там не был, не будет свидетель земной».

Читая, Гете словно становился выше ростом. Голос был неуловимо похож на чей-то другой. Сквозь черты проступала чуждая им острота. Темные, блестящие глаза его, казалось, посветлели.  
Закончив, он ссутулился, вдохнул со хрипом и вдруг закашлялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Оконный крест, меняющий цвет при переводе взгляда, описан Гете в "Теории цвета". Он опубликовал ее спустя много лет после смерти Шиллера, однако тот активно и долго помогал Гете с этой работой.  
> Свою последнюю законченную пьесу "Вильгельм Телль", действие которой происходит в Швейцарии, Шиллер написал, опираясь на путевые заметки и рассказы Гете; также сюжет и основные мотивы пьесы придуманы Гете, который впоследствии отдал их Шиллеру.


End file.
